


the lost casserole

by exrui



Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Fluff, Food, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Sam Wilson is So Done, bucky's dramatic, deadass, for like a few seconds, i was gonna make a no cap joke but then i'll just be hitting an all time low
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: bucky lost his casserole and is a drama queen about it
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518179
Kudos: 20





	the lost casserole

_the air reeked of alcohol and various artificial cereal flavors._

_james breathed it all in as he stood in the kitchen. where the crime took place._

_he woke up as he heard clacks and crashes in the middle of the night, alarming him that there was someone in the towerーbut most importantly; the kitchen._

_he took in the mess on the floor, red splatterings, the oh so familiar scent of the glorious spices and veggies as he got closer to the ground. god, it smelled so good._

_poor, poor thing. it's life had to be taken away so quickly._

_james squatted and extended his index finger, preparing to dip it in the enchanting red-_

"what the hell are you doing?" bucky snapped his head up and looked behind the kitchen island to see a sleepy sam standing with his arms crossed with a frown placed on his pretty lips.

"sweetheart!" bucky jumped up from the ground and ran over to his beloved and placed his metal hand in sam's fleshy one.

he pouted down at him while sam just looked plain annoyed. 

but he soon sighed as he couldn't resist the pout coming from bucky. sam placed a quick kiss on his lips before he started asking questions. 

"what's going on here, james?" the shorter man yawned, he didn't want to deal with bucky's bullshit this early in the morning.

"someone ate my casserole!" bucky shouted, and went back to staring down at the floor where a mess of the leftovers lie.

sam just groaned. all of this, over a damn casserole?

and that's just what he said. "all of this over a damn casserole?"

bucky nodded rapidly. "i wanted to have you try it, y'know, before it got murdered!" 

"it's not a real person, bucky!" sam seemed wide awake now. damn, bucky was extra.

"i don't care! it was my pride and joy, and i didn't even get to try it." bucky wiped a little tear from the corner of his eyes as he shook his head in disapproval. 

sam took deep breaths, he could do this. he could totally get through this. "so, who did you think was here last?"

he saw a questioning look form on bucky's face. "your family was here from the closest i remember.." he trailed off.

"what if it was..jody!"

sam scoffed. "please, that kid probably wouldn't go near anything with veggies in it."

"sasha?"

"hates the stuff."

"uh, sarah?" sam just looked at him like he was the dumbest person alive. which he may be in this instance.

bucky almost jumped up and down like a little kid. "what if it was mama wilson?"

sam snorted as he shook his head immediately. "mama wilson doesn't eat no body's casserole except for mama wilson's."

that maybe bucky stop his thoughts and hum. "damn, not even your dad?"

"not one spoonful."

"cold woman. i like her." sam laughed at that, and bucky loved the view of his cute little gap.

"but still, if it wasn't any of them, then who-"

the couple heard footsteps coming toward them as they watched a very drousey scott lang saunter into the kitchen, holding bucky's very own casserole pan.

scott patted his stomach as he greeted both men. "morning, guys! that was some good ass casserole. whoever made it, should make another 'cause it had me up all through the night." the man sent them both a smile as he made his way back out of the kitchen. 

sam tried not to smile, but it's so hard when bucky's face is just painted with horror at lang being the one to eat his dish.

"you know.." sam stepped closer to bucky. "i honestly was suspecting birdbrain to eat it, not little man over there."

bucky nods in agreement. "it was such a clint-y thing to do, with him liking to be in vents and all."

they stood there for a few seconds, appreciating the silence they had.

"soo..." sam started. "how about that casserole?"

bucky laughed at that. "you'll get one. later. i'm tired as fuck now, babe." and with that, bucky kissed sam and made his way across the room.

sam sucked his teeth and frowned down at bucky's pan. "i get up with my tired ass and i come down here, and still ain't get no casserole.." he mumbled to himself, but it wasn't that much of a mumble as bucky still heard him as he was getting to the doors of the elevator. 

"make it yourself if you can't wait, sweetheart." bucky winked at him before the doors closed shut, leaving sam to frown to himself. 

but, sam proceeded to wait until bucky got back up for that casseroleーand need i might at that it was bomb as fuck.


End file.
